Mana (Monster Strike)
|-|Base= |-|Liberator of the Red Moon Mana Anima= |-|Angel of affection Mana= Summary Mana is a Paladin and one of the most powerful protagonist of the series. She wants to protect the humans universe, she is described as a good person. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | Varies from 6-C to 3-A | Unknown Name: Mana Origin: Monster Strike Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Paladin Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Transformation (Into Angel of affection Mana) |-|Liberator of the Red Moon Mana Anima= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive vacuum of space and without food for long periods of time), Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled in stealth, Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Aura, Telekinesis |-|Angel of affection Mana= All previous abilities plus Statistics Amplification (Increases Speed and Strength), Elemental Manipulation (Fires a large elemental sphere of Fire |-|Videogame= Null Damage Wall (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Explosion Manipulation (With Mobile Explosion move), Reactive Evolution, Warp, Damage Boost, Shockwave |-|Resistances= Resistance to (Can resist fire), Light based attacks, Dark based attacks, Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), Soul Manipulation (Liberator of Red Moon Mana doesn't have a soul), Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Equal strong as the likes of Divine Kamui) | Varies from Island level (Generated this feat) to Universe level (When fully charged with positive energy Pushed back and destroyed The Red Moon) | Unknown Speed: At least FTL travel/flight, reactions and combat speed | At least FTL travel/flight, reactions and combat speed (Massively faster than before) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class K | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class | Varies from Island Class to Universal | Unknown Durability: At least Island level (Tanked blows from monsters at this level) | Varies from Island level (Survived blows from monsters equal to her) to Universe level (Tanked The Red Moon) | Unknown Stamina: High | Extremely High Range: Tens of meters melee, Hundreds of meters with Energy attacks | Tens of meters melee, Hundreds of meters with Energy attacks, universal with The Red Moon. Standard Equipment: Elemental orbs Intelligence: Gifted. As a paladin she has vast battle realted knowledge, is described as really smart, expert combatant, knows complex combat techniques and weapons. Weaknesses: Water-based attacks | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lock-On Laser:' A standard attack. Mana swiftly fires an energy lasser at an idle opponent. *'Super Lock-On Laser:' Mana swiftly fires an stronger energy blast at an idle opponent. *'Breath of Mana:' Mana Strike Shot technique. An angelic aura surrounds Mana and generates a powerful impact that can be seen from outer space. *'Energy Circle:' A giant ring of energy briefly surrounds Mana and damages nearby foes before dissipating. *'Double Energy Circle:' A direct upgrade to its previous form's attack, two giant energy rings briefly surround the monster and damage nearby foes before dissipating. *'Protector Field:' an incredibly powerful green semi-transparent barrier that completely surrounds Mana's body, is Highly resilient. Key: Liberator of the Red Moon | Angel | Videogame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Stealth Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Element Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Monster Strike